


What's Normal?

by Jld71



Series: October Challenger: Bingo and Inktober! 2019 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Secrets, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 19:42:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21086762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jld71/pseuds/Jld71
Summary: Sam and Dean reveal their feelings for each other.





	What's Normal?

**Author's Note:**

> Do Not Re-Post Without My Written Permission - Only To Be Posted On My AO3 Or LiveJournal Accounts.
> 
> Written for the 1_million_words - Welcome to the October Challenge: Bingo and Inktober! 2019
> 
> Bingo Card: Hurt/Comfort and Angst  
Squares:  
It’s Been Awhile  
Apology Not Accepted  
Panic  
Scar  
Mutual Pining  
Why?  
Bandaging Wounds  
Withdrawal

Bingo Square: Mutual Pining

Sam looked at his brother with a dimpled grin, watching as Dean met his eyes. The green of his eyes was so vivid, even in the low light of the motel room. He cleared his throat, more out of settling his own nerves than getting Dean’s attention. He already had that. “So, you mean to tell me that you’ve had a thing for me, wanted me since we were kids and it’s taken you this long to tell me?”

“Wasn’t exactly proud of it,” Dean murmured as he dropped his eyes to the matted carpet, not daring to meet Sam’s kaleidoscope hazel eyes. If he did, he knew he’d get lost in them, losing all thought of how wrong it was that they were brothers, and apparently in love with each other. “I didn’t think you felt anything for me, not that way.” He shrugged his shoulders, “How was I supposed to know you were pining for me while I was pining for you? I mean, what’s normal about that? You’re my brother,” he breathed out.

“I don’t care,” Sam said defiantly as he pulled Dean into a chaste kiss, before deepening it. 

Pulling away, panting for breath, Dean finally met Sam’s gaze, “I don’t either.”


End file.
